Bad Dreams?
by bresteen
Summary: Every night Kagome has the same dream. Every night she is forced to watch the same murder. Kagome is scared to go to sleep again. but what is she to do when the horrorable dream starts to come true? Rated for: violence, bad language, and posible rape. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is InuYasha!

* * *

**Prologue**

Kagome turned in her sleep looking directly at her alarm clock. She groaned seeing her clock blinking 1:27 AM. _There must have been an electricity surge during the night. Man, now I have to go down to the kitchen to get the right time._

She pulled her feet out from under her nice, warm coverlet and placed them on the hard, wood floor. She gritted her teeth at the suddenly cold under her bear feet. Standing she felt a soft breeze go up her night gown. She quietly made her way to the hallway with her arms rapped tightly around herself for warmth. She finial made it to her kitchen. Suddenly everything went black. She turned to turn the light back on but instead of her hand touching the hard wall or the switch it found something that was slimy. Then the smell turned and Kagome new that she wasn't in her own house anymore.

Everything around her smelled of death and pain and worst of all blood. Suddenly there was small movement in the shadows. Kagome was trembling. Her whole life she had been able to hold her emotions at bay but she couldn't help today; she was scared to death. "Who is that…s-show yourself!" she couldn't hide the stammer. There was no real reply to her demand just a cold laugh. It took one step toward her. She fell back a place regretting her words from before. It took more steps toward her. She continued going backward but was stopped by the slimy wall. The creature stepped right in front of her. "You can't run anymore my sweet…" he trailed off while lifting the knife up over her head. "No, no…please don't kill me."

"Yes, yes…beg my sweet."

"Please don't kill me."

"Oh now…what to do…"

She was on her knees now begging. "No…no…"

TBC

* * *

PLEASE R&R. i want to know if you like it.

3bresteen


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom?"

"Yes, Kagome."

"Why do we have to move? We could have stayed in Kofu. Dad could have come home on the weekends. I mean it's only a hour and a half to get back."

"Hun, I know you miss your grandpa very much but your father got an offer from Mr. Inutashio."

"But Mother he has yet to tell us of this job. Yes, I will say that Mr. Inutashio is very wealthy but can we really trust that man?"

"Kagome, he was planning to tell us the news tonight at dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Hasimara and their sons."

"I'm not going!"

"You are going and you are to treat us ALL with respect. Plus, your father said he had a surprise for you but wouldn't tell me what it was."

Kagome turned her head to look out the window. She sighed. Everything was messed up and she knew why too. She was the one that made them move because she is of legal age to marry.

It all happened three weeks ago.!Flashback!

"Happy birthday to you…"

"Make a wish before the candles go out, Kagome!" Souta exclaimed.

"K, but quiet so I can think." said the now 17 year old Kagome. _What should I wish for? Maybe a puppy…no. I know! I wish my parents wouldn't arrange my marriage and if so I want this person to love me with all their heart_, Kagome thought before opening her eyes and blowing out the candles.!End flashback!

Sighing, Kagome turned her gaze to the scenery flashing past her window. The next thing she knew they were turning into one of the richer neighborhoods in down town Tokyo. She wanted nothing more than to jump for joy because up until a few years ago if someone were to tell her that she was to become the daughter of the second richest man in Japan she would have laughed her butt off at their stupidity. Her mother's first husband, Kagome's father, was poor and got very sick while Kagome's mother was pregnant with her. He died soon after Kagome's birth. Then when Kagome was about eight when her mother started dating Mr. Higurashi. About a year later her mother married him and he adopted her as his daughter.

After the car had come to a stop, Kagome stepped out and lightly slammed the door. To busy concentrating on the two-story western-style house in front of her, she didn't catch what her mother said to her.

"I'm sorry, what did you say, mom?"

"I said would you please wake your brother up from the back seat so he can help us bring some of this stuff in."

"K, k!"

"You all must be the new neighbors everyone's talking about. You need any help with that stuff?"


	3. Chapter 3

HEY! Yeah I just finished chapter 3! I might change my idea for the story form horror to humor/romance but it all depends on your reviews!

I don't own Inuyasha or anything of the sort...tears

* * *

"You all must be the new neighbors everyone's talking about. You need any help with that stuff?" A man's voice said. Kagome turned to the voice and saw a man with brown hair pulled into a low pony tail. He looked quite handsome and had nice muscles on his arms, but he seemed to walk with an air of arrogance about him. _He's a pompous rich boy; sad that someone so cute could make such a bad impression within just meeting someone_, Kagome thought. 

"Sure." She said turning around to wake her brother.

"My names Kouga." He stuck out his hand to her. _So this is little Miss. Rags-to-Riches. She pretty enough but she seems a little naïve. I'll get her in my bed in no time_, Kouga thought.

"Nice to meet you Kouga," Kagome grasped his hand. "I'm Kagome."

When she put her hand in his, he started to bring it up his lips, but she figured out what he was doing and pulled out her hand in time to see him kiss his own hand. She made a mental note to watch out for him in the future.

* * *

Kagome was in her room getting dressed. Her mother had brought to her a gorgeous floor length gown that she had said that it was very important she wore it when meeting Mr. and Mrs. Hasimara and their sons. It was dark blue with silver dragons sewn into the him. She had just finished her hair; it was up in a bun with little stray hairs framing her face. She wore no make up save for her light pink lip gloss. 

"Kagome, they're here!" her mother yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" Kagome took one last look in the mirror, making sure her fake smile was in place. Walking out of her room she closed her door, slowly walking down the hall to the staircase. She placed her silver clad foot on the first step and slowly made her way down the steps to her guests. Some would say that it was the perfect entrance…until the heel of her shoe got caught on the second to last step and she went tumbling into a man's chest.

"Awe. Isn't that sweet Tashy! That's the same way we met," Mrs. Hasimara walked quickly over to Kagome and Sesshomaru. "Kagome this is Sesshomaru. Your betrothed!"  
Kagome looked around the room totally shocked then her eyes locked on the man holding her. He had golden eyes and silver hair. "What?" she asked quietly to no one in particular.

"You and I are to be married," Sesshomaru leaned in to her, whispering in her ear. "And when we are you will have everything you desirer..."

When he stood up strait again, their eyes locked. Suddenly she felt very dizzy and everything went dark.


End file.
